Dark Times
by Rainbowlalaland
Summary: AU: Gotham is an off-limit city just because Batman doesn't believe in justice. What if he adopted Dick only for revenge? It's up to the Team to convince Robin and Batman that they're doing the wrong thing by killing. Adopted from Asha Carcella & Only If
1. Chapters 1-4

This first couple chapters DO NOT belong to me. I repeat, I DID NOT WRITE THE FIRST 4 CHAPTERS. Originally this story was started by Asha Carcella (She wrote the first 3 chapters) and then due to medical issues gave the story up to Only If to continue (She wrote the 4th chapter). Only If then gave the story to me, I'll do my best to keep it going at the high standards they set! Fifth Chapter belongs to me and is now posted.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**By: Asha Carcella**

* * *

**Let me know what pairings you want in this fic and I'll do my best to accommodate your wishes. **

**Warnings: Language and gore.**

**Pairings: Supermartian (So far)**

* * *

XXX

_Drip drip drip drip._

It was almost silent, the darkness from the clouds personifying the sombre mood. The sun was setting, hence the almost empty streets. The lasts of the innocent scurried home without a second thought, closing their doors, trying to hide themselves away.

It was a rule now. Actually, it was more of a silent one. If you went out at night in Gotham you _had _to travel by car. You also _had _to go with a group of friends. If you didn't, you could bet a million dollars that you wouldn't return home to those who were waiting for you.

_Drip drip drip drip._

Honestly, doors or thick walled houses wouldn't be able to help you. Well, that rule only applied for the guilty. For the innocent, thick walls were their havens and doors, their sanctuary, but they honestly didn't need it. Batman and Robin let them be, yet they never said anything. After all, fear is a great weapon. They both took that lesson to heart, mostly because it was true.

_Drip drip drip drip._

Robin briefly glanced towards the drops of water that were slowly falling one by one from the pipe overhead. He was in an alleyway, rats hurried across the ground in search of a place to stay or perhaps for some food. He would never know, but what he did know was that the rats, in a way, resembled the people of Gotham. _Their all loners, never trusting, scurrying away to find something better for themselves, _he thought.

From his hiding place, within the shadows, he watched with irritation as the new lowlife on his list pulled out his newly stolen money. _You would think that after hearing rumours of serial killing bats and birds that he wouldn't have come to Gotham._ _You would also think that crime in this godforsaken city would stop._

_Drip drip drip drip._

Standing up from his crouched position, Robin approached the thug who was counting his money. _He really is just a lowlife with no sense of training; surely he could have heard the slight scuffle of my shoes. _Pulling out his favourite knife from the holster around his mid thigh, Robin slammed the unsuspecting thug's head against the bricked wall of the alleyway.

"Ow, fuck! Who the hell are you?!" the man screamed as he dropped his money and was pressed harder into the wall.

"Who the fuck do you think I am?" Robin growled in the man's ear.

_Drip drip drip drip._

The man tried to turn slightly and catch a glimpse of his attacker. Upon meeting masked eyes he started stuttering and pleading for his life. He kept on saying he had a family to feed. He kept on saying that he wouldn't do it again, but all Robin heard were _lies_. Lies, the one thing he couldn't stand.

Without a second's hesitation, Robin punched the man across his face. He fell to the floor with a thud, another apology already on the tip of his tongue. Robin just snorted and stalked over to the man who tried to crawl away. For his efforts, Robin gave him a kick to the gut, which sent him sputtering. Grabbing the man by the hair, he forced his head back. Within a few seconds the man was out cold, a bloody cut running across his neck.

_Drip drip drip drip._

XXX

"Wolf, would you please get your lazy ass off the remote?" Wally repeated for the third time.

"Wally, leave him alone," Connor said scowling, "he's trying to sleep."

"But he's sitting on the remote on purpose!"

"He's a wolf, he doesn't know any better."

"Stop defending him! How can I work the TV if I don't have the remote?"

"Maybe you could get off _your_ lazy ass and manually work the TV," Artemis shot at the pouting teenager.

"But it's so far!" Wally whined loudly while throwing his hands into the air for emphasise.

Artemis was about to snap at him when M'gann walked into to the room, a bunch of shopping bags floating around her form. Zatanna and Gar were currently walking with her, both were talking about random things. Upon seeing the many shopping bags, Wally immediately forgot about the TV remote. He sped towards M'gann, ready to see what food items she bought this time.

Bouncing with expectation, Wally said," Please tell me you bought-"

"-Snickerdoodles," M'gann cut Wally off while using her telekinesis to produce the treat from one of the bags.

"Babe, you rock my world," Wally said as he snatched the packet from mid air and made his way to the couch.

Sitting down on the couch again, he realised that Wolf had moved off the remote, which was currently in Connor's hand. Wally gaped at him and stuttered. Artemis snickered at his expression, and then continued to work on her laptop.

"You and Wolf planned that!"

Connor didn't even bother answering him, he just smiled slightly with Wolf resting on his lap. Changing channels, Connor finally rested on the news, which was showing their friend Kaldur, fighting alongside Aquaman.

"Hey, it's Kaldur! Make it louder!" Beast Boy said, running up to the couch and planting himself right next to Wally.

"We are live from Mozambique, where the well know heroes, Aquaman and Aqualad, are fighting off Black Manta," the reporter said as the camera zoomed in on the ocean. In the distance, blurry figures could be seen fighting, waves were crashing around wildly but it was too far off be of harm to anyone who was watching from the beach.

"Yay, go Kaldur! Go kick some a-" Garfield started to say, but he cut himself off when he saw the look M'gann gave him.

"In other news, the body of Thomas Hector has been found in Gotham. It is believed that he was killed by Batman's new partner, Robin. Gotham's police force advises all Gothamites to make sure their houses are locked before six in the evening and-"

"There's another one of them?" Artemis said, her brow furrowing in thought. She and he mother had lived in Gotham for a total of three days. After hearing about all the killings that were going on and the fact that every civilian seemed scared shitless, Artemis and her mother had moved to Star City, where she eventually became Green Arrow's protégé.

"What do you mean 'another one of them'?" M'gann asked.

"You don't know about Gotham, do you?" Zatanna asked the clueless girl, who just shook her head from side to side.

"First thing you need to know babe, is that the whole city is off limits to all heroes," Wally said, whipping crumbs from chin.

"What? Why?" Garfield asked this time, he too didn't know that much about the 'off limit' city.

"Batman doesn't like heroes messing around with his city," Artemis said.

"But what if he ever needs help with something?" M'gann asked.

Wally snorted loudly, "If he ever did need help with something, the League wouldn't help."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Batman's a criminal," Zatanna explained, "My dad used to tell me stories about Batman to keep me away from that place. Apparently he has no mercy for criminals, he doesn't agree with the League locking them up. He only believes in killing criminals."

M'gann gasped, "Why doesn't the League do anything about him?"

"He beat Superman once," Connor said, "he told me. He said Batman got hold of some kryptonite, almost beat Superman to a pulp after that."

"Why'd he spare his life? I thought he was a killer," Gar asked.

"He said that Superman wasn't a criminal, and that he only killed criminals."

"After that, no Leaguer tried to interfere with what Batman was doing in Gotham, ever again," Wally added.

"That's horrible," M'gann said.

"Yeah, but despite the fact that criminals get killed in that city, more psychos seem to surface every other day. That place is riddled with fear and insanity," Artemis explained.

"And now, apparently there's another one out there, calling himself 'Robin'."

The rest of the Team turned to the red head standing there with a scowl adorning her face. She sighed and walked over to where everyone else was sitting. She plopped down next to Connor and Wolf and started to pet the wolf's head affectionately.

"Hey Barbara," Wally winked at her.

Overlooking the speedsters flirting, she added," It's so crazy, my dad has his hands full as Gotham's commissioner. Apparently this new guy is just a kid, about our age! And he's already going around, slitting people's throats."

"You live in Gotham?" Zatanna asked incredulously.

"I used to, but it got so hectic my dad sent me and my family off to Central City," she sighed, " But he stayed, he said that he could still help to save Gotham."

"And you think that he can't save Gotham," Connor stated, catching onto what she was getting at.

"It's not that. Well, sort of. I mean, my dad's leading this covert team into trying to find out who Batman and Robin are, but here's the thing. What's going to happen if they do catch them? If they do manage to, Gotham probably won't know what to do. Despite the killing, some people still believe that what they're doing is the right thing."

"It'll send Gotham into a storm," Connor said.

She nodded," And, as much as I hate to admit it, Gotham needs Batman and Robin."

XXX

* * *

**Please review.**

**This is an AU story. Sorry, but Rocket isn't in this story.**

**- First Chapter by Asha Carcella.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**By: Asha Carcella**

* * *

**Let me know what pairings you want in this fic and I'll do my best to accommodate your wishes.**

**Warnings: Language and gore.**

**Pairings: Supermartian (So far)**

**Enjoy and review, I hope this chapter will give you insight.**

* * *

XXX

"Seven cargo ships, all docked on the coast of Japan and waiting to be loaded with the most dangerous arms money can buy," Canary stated, "this team's mission is to stop that cargo from reaching its destination. Co-ordinates are being sent to Oracle."

"Who are we after?" Connor asked.

"Penguin," Canary said, pulling up the man's profile.

"I thought Penguin was Gotham business," Oracle stated, her eyes narrowing.

"We can't be sure if Batman or Robin will show up, like I said, this is all taking place in Japan. While Penguin is indeed a Gotham villain, we can't take the risk of Batman or Robin not showing up to stop the cargo," Dinah explained further.

"So what's the plan?" Wally asked.

"It's up to you, just know that if you intercept anything out of the ordinary, contact the League immediately," Black Canary told them sincerely.

XXX

"Gotham's suffering now, more than ever," Bruce said quietly to his ward.

Dick turned his chair so that he could also look out across the vast city from one of the windows of Wayne Tower. His mind roamed over the past few days as he soaked in what Bruce said. His hands instinctively went up to his tie to loosen it and relieve his tension.

"We aren't doing enough," Dick stated thoughtfully.

"True, but we also need to rethink our way of doing things."

Dick turned around swiftly, his hair falling messily over his forehead as he did so. _What's Bruce thinking? Is he thinking of stopping what we're doing for this city? Then what was the point of starting the entire thing? What was the point of creating a symbol such as Batman and Robin?_

"Dick, do you know why the people of Gotham are panicking?" Bruce asked softly.

"Everyone's dying all around them?" Dick tried to supply.

"No. They're out of the loop. They don't know what we're trying to accomplish here. There is no _plan,_" Bruce reiterated, "When they think about Gotham, they all see anarchy."

"So what are we going to do about it?"

Bruce's eyes narrowed further, "They need to see who's in charge."

XXX

"Me, Oracle, Artemis and Miss Martian will be Alpha squad. Zatanna, Superboy, Beast Boy and Kid Flash will be Beta. Alpha squad will be in charge of taking down guards,_discreetly_. Beta will stop the cargo from loading onto the ship," Kaldur informed them as they closed in on their co-ordinates.

M'gann, without being told, put the Bio-ship into camouflage mode. Everyone also changed their attire into stealth mode. "ETA, 4 minutes," the Martian girl said.

M'gann steered the ship so that they were situated right above one of the largest cargo crates. Immediately, Alpha squad jumped out from the hole M'gann made. Quietly, they snuck into the darkness as the Martian used her mind to fly her ship closer to the loading bay.

Miss Martian turned completely invisible, while Oracle's completely black costume and mask blended into the darkness with ease. Aqualad and Artemis stayed behind the two girls as they were the least stealthy of the group. Naturally though, when compared to the members of Beta squad, they were significantly better.

"Miss Martian, the mental link," Kaldur whispered.

"_Links up,_" she said," _I also linked Beta."_

"_Good, Beta squad, give us ten minutes to take out as many guards as possible_," Kaldur ordered and received a chorus of affirmations.

Moving from their spot, Oracle and Kaldur turned right while Miss Martian and Artemis turned left. Silently, Oracle snuck up behind a guard who had a lead pipe under his arm while he tried to light a cigarette with his hands. Maybe if he had been paying more attention to the slight movement in the shadows and not his cigarette, he could have avoided Oracle who pressed down on one of his pressure points.

Kaldur came up behind her, he too taking down a fair share of guys. Together, they stuck to the shadows of the crates and out of the light that came from the tall light posts. Eventually they met up with M'gann and Artemis.

"_I can't believe we're actually being stealthy for once," _Artemis thought.

"_Beta squad, it is time for you to move out,"_ Kaldur thought through the mental link.

"_Artemis, don't jinx it,"_ Wally thought back.

"I think it's too late for that!" Oracle said as she pushed Artemis out of the way.

A second later, bullets seemed to rain down on the Alpha squad. One thug had climbed onto one of the smaller cargo crates after spotting one of his friend's unconscious bodies. Swear words spilled from his mouth as he kept on shooting, bullet shells falling to the crate with soft clangs.

Artemis, Kaldur and Oracle ran to the shadows, trying to hide themselves from the onslaught of bullets. M'gann then used her telekinesis to push the guy off the crate, but the damage was already done. They could hear shouting coming from around them as other guards ran out, all trying to find the source of the gun fire.

"Beta squad, your mission remains! Stop the cargo, we will contact you if we need back up," Kaldur ordered as he pulled out his water bearers and took on a defensive stance.

The first few guards started to run around the corner, guns of all calibres waiting to be used in their hands. Before either member of the Alpha squad could do anything, the first few men who rounded the corner dropped, their guns sliding across the hard floor.

"Who the hell did that?" Artemis asked out loud.

"It wasn't me I swear, you would have seen me throw my shurikens," Oracle said.

"M'gann?" Kaldur asked, his eyes narrowing from the answer he knew he would receive.

"I didn't do it!" the Martian girl said, her voice rising slightly.

"Then who-"

Thugs from all sides started to pour into their small pathway between the crates. Training kicking in, they each tuned out their other thoughts as they started to kick, punch and doge. Shurikens, water, arrows and men flew about, total chaos ensuing. But as the rest of the team came to help, the number of thugs slowly dissipated. That's when Superboy realised that something was very wrong.

"Guys, half of these thugs aren't breathing," Connor said out loud.

"What?!" Beast Boy said turning back to his normal self and pressing his ear to one of the thug's chests.

Kaldur knelt down and pressed two of his fingers to one of the men's necks. There was no pulse. As he pulled his hand away he realised that there was blood on the tips of his fingers. He hadn't noticed it at first because of the low lighting. Also, he had been completely consumed with taking down the bad guys.

Next thing they new, they was a loud snap and click and before they knew it, Superboy, Kid Flash and M'gann had inhibitor collars around their necks. They all tried to pull it off while the rest of the Team looked around to find the source of their new attacker. They couldn't see anything, they only heard the smash of glass and screaming-no, it was more like begging. A single figure started to drag Penguin to where the Team stood, their eyes narrowed and ready to attack.

"Stand down!" Aqualad shouted taking out his water bearers, shaping it into a mace.

The figure snorted loudly at him and just continued to walk up to them, Penguin in tow. "You should have left Penguin to me; you have no business with Gotham's scum. And if I was you, I would be the one doing the standing down. Those collars around your friend's necks aren't simple inhibitor collars. I could kill them with the press of a button," the person taunted.

"Who are you?" Oracle asked, her anger seeping through.

Finally, the kid stepped into light, just shy of Wally's height, "An angry red, I like," he said as he winked at Barbara.

Artemis gasped, "You're that kid, Robin!"

Robin did a short bow showing off the sniper rifle he had strapped to his back. He wore a black and red outfit, a small yellow 'R' printed on the left of his armour. His hair was jet black and a domino mask covered his eyes. Spikes stuck out from the forearms of his armour. The light was still bad but they could all see the blood of the thugs slowly dripping down them.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Artemis Crock. Actually, I think I'll call you Arty," he said with a smirk.

Artemis glared back, how did this guy know her name? This kid, despite the sniper rifle strapped to his back and the bloody spikes of his armour, seemed like any other kid. He was joking around. He didn't seem like he was a murderer. In fact, if you took away all of his weapons, Artemis would have thought he was just a normal kid. She took an arrow and aimed it at his chest.

"Drop Penguin, he's ours," Zatanna spoke for Artemis.

"Wow, possessive. I like that quality in a woman," he said, flashing a smile at the girl, "As to your request, Zee, I don't think I can do that."

"How do you know us? And don't call me that!" she snapped at him.

"Well," Robin said lazily, "I know that you're all part of some team or whatever, but that's for me to know how I found out. Anyway, I think I'll call you Supey, em, you can be KF, Miss M, Zee, Arty, BB, Kal and Babs."

"Stop with the nicknames!" Connor shouted, "What are you going to do with Penguin?"

"Geez Supey, I knew you had anger issue, but would you calm down? Penguin's my business, and all I can tell you is to stay away from Gotham."

"Why should we listen to you? You're a murderer," Kaldur stated.

His whole demeanour seemed to change as those words left Kaldur's mouth. Robin's mouth twitched slightly and his eyes narrowed to slits. All the fun fell away from his face in an instant, while he tensed up. Without another word, Robin pulled out a gun from the almost hidden holster around his mid thigh. He pointed it straight at Penguin's head, the Team tensed up and shouted at him to stop.

"You don't understand," Robin ground out in a voice that made everyone stand completely still and hold their breathe.

"What? We don't understand that you're doing the right thing by killing criminals?" Wally shouted at him.

His face hardened more, his voice harsh "And you're doing the right thing by letting them live? Either could be right, you heroes are just too full of yourselves to see that. Who gave you the right to distinguish the line between good and evil? You just lack the courage to do what needs to be done! Being a hero is all about 'justice' and giving people what they want. But, being a symbol you have to give the people what they need, not what they want."

"You're mixing up justice and revenge, they're two different things," Beast Boy added.

"There is a difference, I'll give you that, but you and your hero buddies are too _stupid_ to see where those two things overlap and become one."

"There is no honour in killing criminals. Heroes should not stoop to that level," Kaldur shot back.

"Well then it's a good thing that I'm not a hero," Robin said as he clicked back the hammer of his gun.

"Please don't kill me!" Penguin whined, sweat running down his face, "You'll never find out where the rest of the cargo is!"

Anger flashed across Robin's face as he slammed the villain into one of the crates. Penguin cried out as his head hit the metal with a thud, his vision swimming. He grabbed the hand that had a death grip on his shirt and tried to remove it.

"Where the fuck is the rest of the cargo?" Robin growled out.

"I-I-I," Penguin stuttered loudly, his eyes screwed shut. Robin dropped the man to his feet and punched him across the face. Penguin fell to the floor, his hands immediately finding the sore spot. Robin grabbed him again and slammed him against the crate harder.

"Robin, stop it!" Miss Martian cried out with the rest of the Team who tried to get to him.

"Don't you dare move," he said as he pointed the gun straight at Zatanna's head.

Turning his attention back to Penguin he snarled, "Now, you're going to tell me where the rest of the cargo is or I will kill you."

"Australia! It's in Australia!" he screamed out.

"Robin, he has told you what you want, let him go!" Kaldur shouted.

"And then what, Kal? He'll go back to killing and his dealings while we try to find him all over again?"

"Please, don't do this," Barbara said.

He grinned at her, "Babs, enlightened me with your fiery personality, why not?"

"Killing is wrong, it's what makes us different from the criminals. I know Gotham needs you and Batman, but please, we can figure something else out!" she cried out.

Lowering his gun from Zatanna's head, he hit its hilt against Penguin's forehead, knocking him unconscious. He didn't put the gun away, he just twirled it around his one finger like a cowboy.

He scoffed," 'Figure something else out'? From where I come from, you follow the lead of-"

"Then just follow the lead of Red Arrow, the first side-kick!" Wally snapped, despite his liking for the nicknames Robin gave his team.

Robin let out a bark of laughter, "First side-kick my ass! You guys have no idea! Red Arrow wasn't the first kid out there kicking villain butt. I was, but of course your goody-goody mentors told you it was Roy! They wanted you to follow in his foot steps."

"That's not possible, you're new!" Superboy said.

"Please, I was just under wraps so that I could go public when it was the right time," Robin said as he walked up to Barbara. The Team tensed as he got closer to her, but he just tutted at them and pulled out a small remote that probably controlled the inhibitor collars.

"And you thought now was a good time to come out? Why?" Barbara asked the taller teen, despite his close proximity.

He walked around her and sniffed her hair, getting even closer. She could feel his muscled frame lean against her in the slightest way. "You're hair smells like lavender," he said lightly. She could fell all of her team member's stiffen at the comment, but she knew they couldn't do anything with that remote in his hands. As soon as he was there, he was gone, moving onto Zatanna who was as stiff as a pole.

"Gotham needs to be shown," he finally answered as he winked at Zatanna and played with a lock of her hair. Leaving Zatanna, he quickly walked back to Penguin, pointing his gun straight at the man's head.

"Shown what?" Artemis asked.

The blow of the gun was the next thing they heard. A few of them screamed out while M'gann ran over to Garfield to shield him from the horrifying sight of Penguins blood splattered across the floor. The lighting was still bad, but they could all still see it, their eyes seemed to be transfixed on it.

"Shown that what we're doing may not be right, but it is necessary."

XXX

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that, review and let me know! Thanks!**

**-Second Chapter by Asha Carcella**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**By: Asha Carcella**

* * *

**Let me know what pairings you want in this fic and I'll do my best to accommodate your wishes.**

**Warnings: Language and gore.**

**Pairings: Supermartian (So far)**

**Please review, I love it when you do! Updates will also be faster! Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

XXX

"Why didn't you call the League?" Roy ground out, his fists clenching at his sides.

"We were in a situation where calling the League would have made it worse," Kaldur said evenly.

"We could have helped you!" Roy said, the protective older brother coming out, "What if one of you got hurt? It was me, Kaldur and Wally who found Superboy down at Cadmus, but you know that I see all of you like family! You should have called and let the League come help, one of you could have been hurt."

"Roy, we had no choice. He had these special collars on us," Wally said.

"He would have killed them," Gar's shaking voice reached their ears.

Roy sighed heavily," Fine, just…head to the Med Lab so Canary can check all of you again. This Robin guy is dangerous."

"We're lucky Batman wasn't there," Zatanna grumbled.

They all silently moved to the Med Lab, their thoughts running wild, thinking back to their time in Japan. After Robin had shot Penguin and then disappeared, chaos seemed to break loose within the small team. Zatanna and M'gann screamed at the sight while Gar crushed his face into the side of his Martian sister. Through the chaos, the sound of an almost silent click was heard and the collars that restrained most of the Team fell away. Reaching the Med Bay in silence, M'gann opened up the mind link.

"_I can't believe they're babying us again,"_ Artemis said.

"_What I can't believe is that Roy is doing most of it,"_ Wally grumbled.

"_That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that Robin is still out there, probably brutally murdering others,"_ Connor reasoned.

"_Knowing the League, they will just push this matter aside and hope that we too forget_," Kaldur said.

"_Knowing the League, they'll probably take away some of our missions that could 'dangerous'," _Oracle grumbled.

"_They don't think we're capable of handling it," _Zatanna added bitterly.

"_We can't just sit around and do nothing about it, we have to do something,"_ Gar said as Canary looked him over.

"_Gar's right. Remember what Robin said about the League telling us lies about Roy being the first side kick? I wouldn't put it past them. They lied you guys about the Watchtower_," Connor said, folding his arms over his chest in an angry matter.

"_If this is true, then it seems that Roy has also not been truthful with us,"_ Kaldur said while his eyes narrowed slightly.

"_Guys, are we really going to listen to some estranged killer? I mean, I am angry that the League didn't tell us about the Roy thing, if it is true, but he could have just been telling us a lie. He's a killer, I wouldn't put it past _him_ to do that,"_ M'gann interjected.

"_I agree, but there is always the possibility of him not lying to us. What would he gain from it? I also do not believe that he is as heartless as the League makes him out to be_," Kaldur said.

Immediately he received a few shocked looks and others who tried to hide theirs. Canary was cleaning the small cut on Oracle's knee, knowing that the Team was having a telepathic conversation. As much as she hated it, she couldn't really do much about it.

"_Kaldur, are seriously taking to heart what that kid said?"_ Artemis asked.

"_No, I am not. But, I did notice that he did not appreciate being called a murderer. Maybe Robin was being forced into doing it? Or maybe…he is just confused and needs some…direction,"_ Kaldur suggested.

"_Kaldur, you can't be serious,"_ Connor replied angrily.

Giving Connor a look, Kaldur continued_," I do recall that most of us have been confused before and needed the right people to help them onto the right path,_" he then spared a glance at Artemis who looked down.

Wally grinned slightly, "_Fine, so, how do we find this oh-so-allusive Robin?"_

"_I think I can help_," Zatanna and Oracle replied together.

XXX

Maybe it was the silent rage that constantly swam in his eyes that made them stay away from him. Maybe they were afraid of the power his 'family' held within the city. Or maybe it was the brooding silence that he kept throughout the day that made everyone squirm under his gaze.

Dick decided that he should just let it be. If people at school were afraid of him, who was he to say anything? If people would cower under his brilliant blue gaze, who was he to do anything about it? _Stay under the radar_, Bruce had told him. He couldn't help it, the people at school just seemed to be afraid of him. It did somewhat keep him under the radar.

"Bye Al," Dick said as he got out from the silver Bentley.

"Good day Master Richard," Alfred responded.

Rubbing his sore ribs from the kick in training he received, Dick made his way to his locker, bag slung over his one shoulder. As usual, no one approached him. Sighing, Dick glumly trudged up to his locker and started on the lock. _It's not like I bully people_, he thought.

Letting out an almost inaudible growl, Dick chastised himself for thinking like this. It never bothered him about not having friends before, so why was it bothering him so much now? His thoughts, involuntarily, kept on going back to the team of side kicks that he met a few days ago. They looked so determined and…happy.

Internally shaking himself, he closed his locker and made his way to his English classroom. He needed to stop thinking about that stupid team. Instead, his mind wandered to the inevitable three hours of training he would receive when he got home. He was just about to sigh again, when his phone gave off a single vibration, signalling that he had a message.

XXX

"I can't believe he gave you his number," Wally teased out loud.

"I can't believe that he gave both of you his number," Artemis said, her gaze going from Oracle to Zatanna.

"I didn't know he gave it to me!" Oracle said, her cheeks going pink despite the chilling night air.

"Yeah, he slipped it on us just before he left," Zatanna argued for the both of them.

"Is he even coming?" Connor grumbled for the fifth time, his hand resting on top of Wolf's head.

"He said he'd be here," Barbara explained.

"And we had cause to believe him? Guys, what if he tries something?" M'gann asked her elegant brows arching.

"Don't worry Miss M, I come in peace," Robin said flashing a grin, his tone teasing. His lithe form dropped from one of the taller buildings in Star City, "though I thought I was only meeting Babs tonight."

"We just want to talk," Kaldur said evenly, his eyes shining in the dim light.

"Sure _Kal_," Robin mocked as he sat on the edge of the building facing them," what's up?"

"We have an ultimatum for you," Kaldur explained.

"Listen," Robin said waving a hand around carelessly," If this is one of those things were you guys try to convince me that I have some good in me and that I should stop killing then you won't put me in jail, then I'm not interested. What I am interested in is getting to know every curve of that red head over there," Robin said, a smirk covering his face when Babs made a face.

"No thanks," Wally mumbled thinking that Robin hadn't heard.

There was a second's pause, then Robin unexpectedly started laughing. Clasping at his sides, Robin almost fell off the side of the building, "Good one KF," Robin wheezed out.

After Robin finished his laughing and calmed down, Kaldur asked, tension leaving his body, "Will you listen to us now?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders, giving the Team another view of the gun strapped to his back, "Sure."

"Leave Gotham and come live at the Cave," Kaldur stated as Robin's gaze hardened.

"And then what, you can put me behind bars?"

"You can start new. We can convince the League to take you in," M'gann suggested, "We can help you."

"Who said I need help," Robin frowned as he fingered the gun at his thigh.

"Listen, we're just saying that there's more to life than doing what you're doing," Zatanna said slowly.

"Like I said, your perception of what right and wrong is distorted by fools that think they know what they're talking about," Robin replied softly, but they could all hear the bubbling anger behind his words.

"You don't have to kill, we can give you a family," Artemis supplied.

"I have a family," Robin said, his voice not as angry as before, a slight falter was heard though.

"Leave Gotham and we can help you," Wally pushed.

"I said I don't need any help!" Robin said angrily.

"If you and Batman continue like this, Gotham will be destroyed and then you would have worked for nothing!" Connor retorted.

"Gotham is none of your concern. The Bat signal is up, the people now know who's in charge! I don't need you, Batman's the one who helped me!" Anger flared within Robin as the absurd words of the Team reached his ears.

"Batman isn't helping you!" Gar said back.

"How sure are you that he even cares about you?" Zatanna shot at him.

"Look what he's making you do!" Oracle added.

Robin stared at them, his vision going blurry. His thoughts were muddled as the word he'd been denying for so long, were spoken out loud. Who did this team think they were? Challenging him and Batman? They were making Gotham a better place, who were they to judge?

"Please Robin," Kaldur said softly," Please consider our offer."

Dick stared back at him, his mind twirling around. Kaldur's voice was so soft, and that look in his eyes was so familiar. The only thing he could place it as, was caring. But why would Kaldur care for him? He was a murderer, as they had made so clear to him before.

"I don't need help, and I don't need any of you," Robin whispered, his voice taking on a dangerous tint.

"Please Robin," Barbara said, kindness and caring seeping into her eyes. What was with this team and _caring_? As Robin looked at each of their faces, he could see it, clear as day. He could even see it on the face of Superboy who was trying to hide it.

"I-I can't," Robin stammered out.

In an instant, Robin threw birdarangs around wilding, his precision at throwing objects coming in handy. Effectively, Robin had cut Artemis' arrow in half and Wally was pined against the wall. Using that moment, Robin tried to make his exit while the rest of them were distracted.

He tried to slip into the shadows but for the first time he was unsuccessful because of the wolf that immediately tackled him. The huge animal help him to the ground but Robin punched Wolf right under his eyes, the metal on the knuckles of his gloves left a huge gash there.

Next thing he knew Superboy and Aqualad were charging at him, but his reflexives kicked in and he flipped over them with ease. He threw down a smoke bomb and kicked both of them in the back. They flew forward, but Robin was swiftly kicked in the gut while Kid Flash ran circles in the smoke to make it disappear.

Dodging the next attack from Oracle, Dick ducked low and then bounced back up to punch her across the face. Robin couldn't help the blow that came to his face this time, curtesy of Artemis who had ditched her bow for hand-to-hand combat. He heard someone say something that sounded like gibberish and next thing he knew, he was tied up with his own rope.

He started struggling against his bonds, but they were too tight. Zatanna came floating above him, she had a stern look across her face as the rest of her team mates came up to see her handy work. Connor was currently helping Wolf whose one eye was shut tight while blood dribbled down part of his snout.

"Let's take him back to the League."

XXX

* * *

**I'll let you imagine who said the last line! Sorry for the filler, but it's essential. Next chapter, what do you think will happen when Batman realises his bird is gone? A showdown maybe? :P**

**-Third Chapter by Asha Carcella**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**By: Only If & Rainbowlalaland**

* * *

**For all of you who liked the story as is, I'm sorry but I have to change this chapter around a bit because I saw this story going in a different direction. So you need to reread the last couple lines of this chapter.**

**Let me know what pairings you want in this fic and I'll do my best to accommodate your wishes.**

**Warnings: Language and gore.**

**Pairings: Supermartian (So far)**

**Please review, I love it when you do! Updates will also be faster! Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

XXX

Robin was muttering curses at the team the whole way back to the cave, trying to reach for something to help him escape but finding that the ropes secured him too tightly. He had been put in a seat in front of M'gann but behind Oracle, meaning that he was surrounded and couldn't simply try to crash through the front of the ship. Even if that was a possibility, he doubted that it would work. He didn't know much about this ship but he could tell that it wasn't a typical one. Not that it really mattered. He knew that he would be just fine.

The team seemed to ignore him but he could tell from their body language that they were still communicating with one another. The way that the rest would always seem to glance at one as if they were speaking or how someone would shrug or nod their head or how they would all look at him every once and awhile. It was obvious at those times that they were discussing him, though it was obvious anyways. He was right in front of them, who else would they be talking about?

"_What's the League going to do to him?" _M'gann asked, sounding a bit worried. He had seemed a bit off earlier and he wondered if he really didn't want to be doing what he was doing_, "What if they hurt him or something?"_

"_He'll be fine, babe," _Wally assured her, sounding confident as he pulled out a protein bar and began munching on it_, "The League doesn't hurt people. They'll probably just ask him some questions and find out who Batman really is so that they can stop him."_

"_Can we put a gag on him?" _Conner grunted in annoyance. He was starting to get sick of all of the muttering the small bird was doing as his eyes shifted around to the different team members.

"_I believe that putting a gag on him would only anger him further, Superboy," _Kaldur replied carefully, not wanting to upset or bother Conner at all but not wanting any of his team to place a gag on the small male_, "Let us just attempt to ignore him for the time being. We do not have very further to travel and it will be good for him to get all of this out of his system."_

They all went quiet for the rest of the trip, each taking their turn glancing at the criminal who seemed to be trying his best to wiggle out of his bonds. None of them were very worried, though. The ropes were tight and they were all surrounding him in the event that he did manage to get out.

They landed in the hanger about ten minutes later, Kaldur stepping out first with Zatanna behind him and Connor escorting Robin after the two of them. Well—he wasn't exactly escorting the Gothamite. He had thrown Robin over his shoulder and carried him out of the bioship just as he had carried him in before. The rest of the team followed after them, their eyes on Robin to make sure that he wasn't going to try anything. He grumbled more to himself about being in some weird cave like place but none of them thought anything of it.

"Aqualad to the League," Kaldur had entered to mission room and called the Watchtower on the computer.

"What's wrong, Aqualad?" It was Superman's face that had appeared on the screen, looking intently at the leader of the team as he waited for him to explain himself. There hadn't been any real distress in his voice when he called so Superman wasn't too worried, just a bit curious.

"We have caught Robin, Batman's partner from Gotham," Aqualad explained carefully, "We believe that he might be able to give us information to stop the criminal Batman from continuing to murder citizens in their city."

"_Criminals_ in our city!" Robin corrected, annoyed. His correction fell on deaf ears, though. Superman was already calling orders to other members of the League, sending down Flash and Green Arrow to collect Robin and bring him up to the Watchtower holding cells. They would have to compose the proper questions to ask Robin. They had never really considered that they would have been given this opportunity so they weren't prepared.

Batman was a menace and Superman didn't like anyone who was a threat to the League. Along with that, he felt as though it wasn't good to teach the team that someone had the right to kill just because they were stronger than he was. If there was a way to take down Batman, he would readily use it. Then the League could take over Gotham and hopefully restore justice. They would put the criminals in jail instead of murdering them.

Green Arrow and The Flash got there quickly, both looking at Robin a bit wearily. This was strange to the team. They almost looked as though they had met, and possibly fought, him before. It was worrisome to think that they truly had been keeping more secrets from the team and that Robin might have been telling the truth.

They watched as he was taken away to the zeta beams, the ropes still wound tightly around him. As the beams announced their departure, Conner developed a confused frown on his face.

"What is wrong, my friend?" Kaldur questioned, causing the rest of the team to turn to look at Superboy.

"It's just—something that he mumbled under his breath before he was taken by Green Arrow and The Flash," Conner explained slowly, "I'm not sure why he said it, but he said 'I'm going to the Watchtower'. How did he even know about the Watchtower when we weren't supposed to know at first and the public didn't know? He knew our names, too."

Oracle's eyes narrowed as she realized what had happened, "He let us catch him! He must have been talking to Batman. He wanted to get into the Watchtower."

The rest of the team gave her a surprised look before their heads shot over to zeta beams.

"We must warn the League," Aqualad moved to call the Watchtower again when Artemis stopped him.

"No, he may have already put his plan into action. We need to get up there," She replied.

They all ran to the beams, arriving at the Watchtower to find... absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.

"I thought for sure... there would be something strange... or something." Artemis said slowly.

"Who cares about that! Guy's - We're in the watchtower!" Wally exclaimed, a happy smile decorating his face.

XXX

* * *

**I would love it if you reviewed and told me how I'm doing with this story.**

**-Fourth Chapter by Only If**


	2. Chapter 2

This first couple chapters DO NOT belong to me. I repeat, I DID NOT WRITE THE FIRST 4 CHAPTERS. Originally this story was started by Asha Carcella (She wrote the first 3 chapters) and then due to medical issues she gave the story up to Only If to continue (She wrote the 4th chapter). Only If then gave the story to me, I'll do my best to keep it going at the high standards they set!

I know, I know. I'm already working on a YJ fic, but Only If asked if I wanted this one as well and I took it because it looks like it'd be really fun to write. If you haven't read my other story check out Circus Act!

Due to a warning I got in a review on my fic Sunglasses (that is a yaoi/ slash fic so don't go to it if you don't like reading that stuff) I just wanted to clarify that this story WILL NOT be slash or yaoi.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**By: Rainbowlalaland**

* * *

**Let me know what pairings you want in this fic and I'll do my best to accommodate your wishes.**

**Warnings: Language and gore.**

**Pairings: Supermartian (So far)**

**Please review, I love it when you do! Updates will also be faster! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Could you also do me a huge favor and let me know all the characters that have appeared in this story so far? I can't quite remember and I don't want there to be any drastic changes. **

**I changed some of the last lines in the previous chapter, if you didn't read the changes bit I re-caped it here.**

* * *

XXX

Re-cap:

"We must warn the League," Aqualad moved to call the Watchtower again when Artemis stopped him.

"No, he may have already put his plan into action. We need to get up there," She replied.

They all ran to the beams, arriving at the Watchtower to find... absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.

"I thought for sure... there would be something strange... or something." Artemis said slowly.

"Who cares about that! Guy's - We're in the watchtower!" Wally exclaimed, a happy smile decorating his face.

XXX

Robin, still squirming in the ropes, attempted to yank his arm from Flash's grip.

"Barry, must your grip be so tight. I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't like me very much." Robin stifled his wince when Flash's grip tightened marginally before loosening again. Still too tight to yank out of though.

He tried his luck with Green Arrow. "Mr. Queen, how would your mother feel about you treating a child like this? I bet she'd be appalled."

_That jerk! _

Robin wasn't able to stifle his light cry of pain when Green Arrow jerked to a stop, his grip painfully tight. It wouldn't have hurt so bad if Flash stopped with him, but the speedster, not knowing his partner stopped, continued walking, leading to Robin being jerked in both directions, almost dislocating his right arm.

"Jeeze, now she really would be appalled, I was just joking before." Lips pursed, eyes narrowed in pain, Robin mentally scolded himself.

Yeah, maybe angering them be using their names probably wasn't the smartest idea. Ok, ok, it definitely wasn't the smartest idea. But hey, he was bored, and they've already been walking for quite some time. Who knew the holding cells were so far from the zeta tubes.

Green Arrow twitched in worry. He hadn't meant to hurt the boy. He noticed Flash looking at him and sighed. Time to be the 'mature one'.

"Are you hurt?" The words came out a little harsher than me meant them to. Opps.

"Yes, I'm dying." Robin deadpanned, glaring from the corner of his eye.

A harsh scoff of a sigh escaped Flash and Green Arrow at the same time. This kid was infuriating!

"Look kid - "

"My names Robin, Barry." Robin smiled as the man sighed again.

"- fine, Robin. Look, we don't have to be enemies; we could be friends if you let us."

Green Arrow's head whipped around to stare at the red headed male in disbelieve.

"Friends?" Robin asked, his voice sounding vulnerability weak, even to his own ears. But hey, it wasn't his fault, he justified, he'd never had friends before.

Flash heard the vulnerability, and for the first time, felt that the arm he was gripping was that of a child. "Yes, we could be friends. The League, and the Team. I know the team already feels something for you or they wouldn't have disobeyed orders to leave you alone."

Orders – that's right! Robin's resolve hardened. "I don't need you to be my friends." He spat. "You'll just try to convince me that mine and Batman's way is wrong, and that yours is right."

Green Arrow was about to snap, but they had reached the cell, and Flash quickly deposited the boy inside. He quickly untied him, snatched his utility belt, and dashed out of the cell before Robin even realized he was in the locker room.

"H-hey!" He scrambled to the door, "I need that!"

"Sorry kid, we can't let you escape."

"But I need to call Batman and let him know I'm missing training or he'll freak out! I don't want to do double training tomorrow!" Robin cried.

Green Arrow finally snapped. "Is that all you're worried about? Doing double training? Oh boo who. That's if you even get out by tomorrow. I doubt Superman will let you go so soon."

Robin just glared. "You will regret this. I can promise you that."

Green Arrow sighed and left with Flash.

XXX

"Robin's in Cell number 3, under high lock down." Green Arrow reported when he walked into the council room where all the league members were seated.

Superman stood, "We need to figure out what to do with him."

They had never considered the possibility of interrogating Batman's sidekick before, so they didn't have anything prepared.

"We're open to all suggestions, anybody may speak."

Hal Jordan, the second Green Lantern, was the first to speak. "We need to go over what we know of Robin. Flash, Green Arrow, you've spent the most time with him so far. What are your thoughts on the boy?"

Flash went first. "Some of you might not know this, but Robin started this… job five years ago. Three years ago, when Batman took on Superman Robin came as well when they broke into the watchtower. That was the first time I met him."

The members who weren't informed of Robin's existence before gasped.

"I fought him, and lost." Flash continued, looking away. "I underestimated him because he was just a kid, but I know now that even though he is younger than most of the members on the team, he is stronger than most of them as well. We need to remember that he was trained by Batman. He is just as ruthless as that man, and we can't afford to treat him like the kid he is."

"He's intelligent. He doesn't care if he has to kill people. He's a dangerous opponent." Green Arrow said, grim. "He also knew both mine and Flash's names."

This drew another gasp from a majority of the League.

Black Canary sighed. "Batman is aware of almost if not everyone's identity in the League. Don't be shocked if Robin knows as well. The man probably taught his sidekick so he had an advantage over us if need be."

"Back to the question at hand, what do we do?" Superman said.

"We put together our interrogation. Then we interrogate him." Aquaman stated. "We cannot allow these two to continue their killings."

XXX

* * *

**Review and let me know what you guy's think.**

**Oh and if you have any interrogation questions you want asked let me know now. I'm still trying to think some up.**

**-Rain.**


End file.
